Tis The Season
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: So, ever wonder what would happen if you took everyone's family members and stuffed them all together in the Tortuga? No? Well, I have. Disclaimer; Do not own WK, do not own Kate...


_**Okay... I know it's nowhere NEAR Christmas; but I just HAVE to do this! XD It's something I've been working on for a while!**_

_**And just to get all the disclaimer stuff out of the way; I do not own Wild Kratts, yada, yada, yada, nor do I own Kate (who belongs to WildKrattsSuperFan1). I do own Kitty Carlo though... halfy, XD considering Laura Wilkinson is a real person, and is Martin Kratt's real wife.**_

_**So here's some other things I should probably mention; Before you read this story, I advice you to read these WK stories;****Wild Cat, Season's Rivals****,**** or any stories by WKSF1 that involves Kate, and ****Wedding Day Then Disaster****, if you**** HAVEN'T**** already read any of them. If you HAVE read them, then good for you! 8D This story takes place about a few years after Wedding Day Then Disaster.**_

_**Now... I seriously have already a ton of stories to update on top of this new one, I know, not to mention I have another new story that should be coming out in the near future...**_

_**But, enjoy! Read and review! 83**_

* * *

Never before had the Wild Kratts team been so excited and nervous for the arrival of Christmas. This holiday was very important to each member, because, everyone's family members were to come to the Tortuga and stay the night. That meant; _Aviva's_ mom, dad, brothers & sisters, _Koki's_ sisters, _Jimmy Z's_ grandma, brother & sister, _Kitty's_ father, old housekeeper, & brother, then finally, _Martin & Chris's_ mom, dad & sisters.

The only one who didn't have family coming, was 10 year old Kate; But, if you know anything about Kate's past history, you would know that there would be little chance of her real dad coming... Kate's story is complex, and doesn't deal much with this plot, but, I'll explain a little.

Kate's real father (Zach Varmitech) never could quite understand the meaning of having a daughter. And on that note, I'll just say they weren't meant to be a family. But Kate was in luck, because Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado (who were now currently married) had fallen in love with the little girl, and adopted her as one of their own.

Anyway, back to everybody else on the team. Kitty (who's real name was Laura), had taken it upon herself to plan Christmas Eve Dinner, the Christmas Breakfast. A little known fact about her, was that she had a knack in cooking, and food design. It was a lot to do too, cooking and managing those meals for everyone; but, she was sure in the end it would be magnificent.

Unlike his wife Kitty, Martin Kratt spent his time to decorate the inside of the Tortuga, and to take care of his newborn son, Gabe. Kitty still was able to spend some time with her spouse and child, but MK knew it was alright for her to also be occupied with all the food preparations to impress the in-laws and relatives.

Everything had to be perfect for the families; that's why Koki, Aviva, and Chris were making sure the Tortuga was spotless. CK & Aviva both knew their mom's always fretted about cleanliness (as did Koki's sisters), so, it was the utter most important thing that the Tortuga was mess free.

Jimmy Z, Kate & Survivor were put on present duty. Of course, they weren't allowed to wrap the gifts meant for them, but, they were able to get the rest done. Though, they will admit it _wasn't_ an easy thing to get done. Considering, JZ constantly would get trapped in sticky pieces of tape, and Kate would often place the wrong name tags on the wrong presents, and Survivor (being a lion) couldn't do much; so more then once, Surv would play with a roll of wrapping paper as if it was a ball of yarn... and he wouldn't give it back until he was done with it.

So overall, every team member of the Wild Kratts was excited and nervous about the holiday that was three days, and two night away.

* * *

"You'll love it May'Ma!" Jimmy Z said the next day, wheeling his grandmother and her wheelchair out of the airport, "The Tortuga is a sight to behold!"

"It sounds wonderful Jim. I'm just happy to see you off all of those silly video games..." Answered his grandma. She was still a healthy, elderly woman, it's just that her legs didn't work very well. So, she used a wheel-chair.

"So Jimmy, are we finally going to meet that African American girl we're always hearing about?" Asked his younger sister Jessica, who had just as bright reddish/orange hair as he did. She was pulling some suitcases behind her, as was JZ's older brother Nate.

Jimmy cleared his throat in embarrassment, "You probably will..."

Koki actually, was still currently somewhere in the airport, waiting for her folks to arrive just as everyone else on the team was. She was patiently waiting, with her mind drifting off into thoughts... So, Koki jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around, she gazed into two sets of familiar green eyes,

"Camielle! Esme!" Koki shrieked happily, hugging her sisters which she had missed so much.

"I told you it was our big sister!" Esme said to Camielle, "It's hard to miss someone with an Afro like hers..." and they all laughed, hugging each other once again before Koki led them out to the Tortuga. Koki and her sisters were once foster children, and they never really had true parents. Because of having being fosters, they were often separated for large periods of time. The whole situation had brought the three very close. Sot it meant a lot to them to spend Christmas together.

Now, Aviva on the other hand, had grown up in a large family. To be honest, when she was young, she felt like she was a little fish in a big pond; Being the youngest of four brothers and three sisters, that is...

So when Kate stood with her mom alone in the airport, she had never understood the meaning of a _BIG_ family until she saw Aviva's coming down the hall through the crowd. Aviva's nephews and nieces were abundant, as were her siblings, and brother & sister in-laws. The Corcavado sisters (including Aviva) ran up to one another with hugs and kisses, as Aviva's brothers caught her in big hugs.

Finally Aviva's parents came to greet and hug their daughter. The whole time, Kate stood back and watched everyone greet each other in a language which was fast and fluent. Though, Kate's cousins soon noticed her, and ran over to greet the girl (who they had heard so much about), for the first time.

"I'm so glad to see you all!" Aviva said in English finally, smiling brightly as she still held her arm around one of her sisters, "And I see some of you have already met my daughter, Kathrine!" She was referring to the cousins who were hugging Kate like she was the greatest thing on earth; Corcovado's can be _very_ loving and friendly at times.

Laughing, Aviva looked back at everyone, "Okay, time to get to the Tortuga to meet my husband there, and everybody else." and following her, they all made their way out of the airport. Kate's cousins stuck by her the whole time.

At the other end of the airport... Standing back to back, Kitty and Martin stood watching separate gates, waiting for their family members to arrive. Kitty held Gabe in her arms, who was currently sucking on his fingers and looking around wide-eyed. Chris walked over to them, and looked to his brother,

"Any sign of mom or dad yet, Martin?"

"Nope..." MK said with a sigh.

"What about Christine or Susan?" Chris asked, wondering about his sisters.

"Not here yet either." Martin said, looking back at Kitty and Gabe. Martin was thinking about how this would be only the second time his folks had seen Gabe: he knew his mom would be fussing all over the six month year old.

"Well, they should be here soon..." Chris said, inhaling deeply.

And CK was right; right as he had said that, his parents came out from the gate along with Christine, Susan, and Susan's husband Daniel. "_There's my boys!_" Linda Kratt called out, admiring her sons, "_Martin! Christopher!_" and she went over to hug them. Releasing the hug, Linda went over to Kitty, "And Laura darling, you look as lovely as the day I first saw you!... _And is that my bouncing grand-baby Gabriel?_" she cooed the last part.

Kitty smiled, seeing Linda obviously wanted to see her grandson, "Do you wish to hold him, Mrs. Kratt?"

"I would love to dear, but," she looked disappointed, "it's probably best that we all got to this Tortuga of yours... we're all pretty tired from the trip here..."

Chris overheard, and turned from his conversation with his dad, and nodded, "Alright then, let's get to the Tortuga..."

"I'll wait here with Laura for her family," Martin said, turning from his own conversation with his sisters, "You guys go on ahead."

And on that, Chris took his parents, sisters, and brother in-law out of the airport, towards the Tortuga. Gabe shifted in Kitty's arms, and was getting ready to fall asleep as Kit said, "Martin, honey, you can go and be with your family... you don't have to wait with me."

"Your my family too, you know." MK said smiling, kissing her cheek and running his hand gently over Gabe's head. Kitty simply smiled at her husband, leaning her head on his shoulder with his arm around her, as they stood waiting.

For about thirty more minutes they stood in the crowded halls of the airport, before they heard a hoot and a holler call over the crowd,

"Laura! Marty!" A tall, strong young man with reddish brown hair strode over to them. He was carrying at least five suitcases with ease, "How ya'll been doin'?" It was Donte; Kitty's older brother.

Following behind him, was Kit's father Jerome Wilkinson, and her old Scottish housekeeper Olive Dutch.

"We've been doing great!" Martin answered Don's question with a smile, even though he disliked being called 'Marty'. Though his smile vanished as Donte put down the luggage, and caught him in a big bear hug, squeezing all the air out of him. When the hug was released, Kitty gave Gabe to MK as she went to hug her father, then Olive, and finally Donte.

Olive was eventually able to convince them to let her hold baby Gabe as they went out of the airport, but, she had to give him back to Kitty as they got to the turtle aircraft.

"So we're headin' south, huh?" Jerome asked.

"Yep. Down around Antarctica... but don't worry! The Tortuga can handle all weather. We'll all be perfectly safe and warm." Martin insured, as they went up to the door of the Tortuga, which was parked at the far corner of the airport's parking lot.

* * *

**_And, BOOM. Done with the first chapter... XD ;) REVIEW!_**


End file.
